Super Smash Bros X Capcom
by JordonProductions
Summary: Mario and 7 other smashers go out to save Megaman, who was kiddnapped by the Serv-bots.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros x Capcom

(NOTE: This is a sequel to my other story, Super Smash Bros: Newcomers, so read that first.)

"GUYYYYYYYS!"

Villager came down the hall, panicing and sweating like crazy. Mario and Co were watching TV in the den. "Villager, what's wrong?" Mario asked. Villager handed a note to Mario. "I found it on Megaman's bed!" Suddenly, Yoshi rushed in with a VHS. Hey, guys! We got a video! Yoshi put the VHS in the tv...and they saw a person tied on a chair with a brown bag over his head. "Whoa, what movie is this?" Sonic asked. "This movie has really bad quality...creepy." Suddenly a hand took the bag off to reveal a familiar face...

"Oh no..." Mario said,reading the note.

"MEGAMAN?!" All the smashers exclaimed.

Suddenly, a masked person popped up on the screen.

"Hello, Smashers."

"What did you do to Megaman, you creep!?" Villager exclaimed.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The masked person said.

"Uh...no..." All the smashers said.

"Well...MAYBE THIS WILL CHANGE YOUR MINDS! The person took off his mask to reveal...

"It's him!" Villager said in surprise.

"I can't believe it!" Mario said in shock.

"Well, didn't see that coming!" Sonic said, smirking. But then he said, "Anybody really know this guy?"

"Nope." Villager said, smiling.

"Not a clue." Mario said. All of a sudden, they suddenly figured out who he was.

"Wait a minute...that's a Serv-bot!" Villager said. That got everyone into hysterics.

Serv-bot sighed. "This is gonna be a long day..."

**THE SMASHERS SET OFF TO SAVE MEGAMAN...WHEN THEY STOP LAUGHING. CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Megamans Are Too Many

Chapter 2

The Smashers were still laughing by the time Wii Fit Trainer got back from the store.  
"Stop laughing! The Serv-bot said.  
"So...did I miss something?" Wii Fit Trainer (Will be shortened to WFT for ease)  
"Megaman was captured by the serv-bots!" Link said, laughing. "And we gotta go-gotta go...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"He WHAT?!" WFT fell to the floor laughing.  
"Okay,guys! We'll get Megaman and...kick your Lego brick butts I guess." Mario said. "You're nothing to look at, but...guys?  
"I'll go. I got nothing else to do." Ike said, uninterested. They really didn't want to waste their time on these guys, but Megaman was on the line, so...why not?  
Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Sonic, Villager, and WFT all agreed as well.  
"Mario, go get Megaman and come right back here, understand?" Master Hand told Mario.  
"Sure."  
The 7 Smashers got into their van and all drove to the Serv-bot's hideout...that they don't know where it is.  
"SERV-BOT!" Villager yelled, turning on the TV. "Where is Megaman?!"  
The Serv-bot shook in fear. "Uhhhh..."  
"I'm at Capcom's underground fortress!" Megaman yelled.  
"OH, COME ON!" The Serv-bot yelled.  
"Thank you!" Villager smiled and ran back into the van.  
"He's back at Capcom!" Villager said.  
"All right!" Mario said. "Let's go!" WFT floored the gas and headed toward Capcom.

**MEANWHILE, WITH THE SERV-BOTS...**

"Oh, Miss Tron's gonna have my head for this..." The Serv-bot whimpered. Suddenly, he heard a laugh. Tron Bonne then entered in the room.  
"Well, well, Megaman, we meet again-" She looked at Megaman and frowned. "Serv-bot, who's this?"  
"It's Megaman, Miss Tron!" Serv-bot said, smiling.  
"No! I wanted Megaman VOLNUT, not Megaman Classic! Have you forgot who-  
"Miss Tron! We found him!" Two Serv-bots were carrying Megaman Volnut, who was in chains.  
"Sup, Volnut!" Megaman said.  
"Hey, Classic." Megaman Volnut (will be shortened to Volnut) said.  
"Serv-bots, release Megaman Classic." Tron said. "I'm gonna have fun with Volnut." She then smiled evily, which sent a shudder down Volnut's spine.  
Megaman walked over to Volnut and whispered in his ear.  
"Don't worry. I'll come back for you. I promise."

**MEANWHILE, WITH THE SMASHERS...**

MEANWHILE, WITH THE SMASHERS...  
"Hey, you guys wanna hear the the most annoying sound in the world?" Kirby asked.  
"Oh, please no." Pikachu said, covering his ears. It was silent for a while until...  
_"SQWEEEEEEE!"  
_The whole van shook with the sound waves of Kirby's scream. Mario buried his head in his head. He sighed.  
"It's gonna be a long rescue..."

***Whew* This took a while! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The True Plan

Chapter 3

"Well, here we are!"  
Mario stood over the hill that overlooked the Capcom company (that looked like a fortress for some reason). The rest of the smashers walked out the van, including Kirby, who was shocked multiple times and smashed by everyone in the face at least once.  
"You guys didn't have to hurt me, I'm not the true enemy!" Kirby said, whining.  
"Yeah, but you're annoying!" Villager said.  
"Okay, how are we gonna get inside?" Ike wondered.  
"Well," WTF started. "I suggest we make a very well thought out plan-  
Suddenly, everyone got back in the van with Sonic behind the wheel (things never go right with Sonic behind the wheel, just pain.) his foot on the gas like Captain Falcon.  
"Or, we can barge in like GTA!" WFT said. "That works too...I guess."

**MEANWHILE, WITH MEGAMAN...(THE CLASSIC, NOT VOLNUT)**

Megaman was walking out the front enterance when suddenly, a giant Serv-bot (Way bigger than Marvel vs Capcom) came up from the ground.  
"Tron! You said you'd leave Classic alone!" Volnut said.  
"I did. I released it for the smashers."  
"Oh-SAY WHUT?"  
"Hey, look! Megaman excaped!" Pikachu pointed out.  
"Forget Megaman, there's a giant Serv-bot in front of us!" Link said.  
"It must be as lame as the rest of the Serv-" Ike started, but before he finished, the giant Serv-bot shot lazers out of his chest, that Megaman and the Smashers both dodged.  
"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Ike leaned out and screamed. As soon as he said that, the Giant Serv-bot's hands shot rockets at the Smashers, that knocked them over.  
"Hurrah!" The Serv-bots cheered. But Sonic straightened the van, making it upright.  
"AW, DARN IT!" The Serv-bots groaned.  
Megaman finally reached the van,then WFT and Mario pulled him in.  
"Sonic! Drive toward the Serv-bot!"  
"On it!" Sonic pushed the turbo button, making them go even faster than Sonic can control, so Sonic let go of the steering wheel but kept his foot on the gas.  
"Megaman! We're trying to get away from Capcom, not going to it!" Villager said.  
"Megaman Volnut is captured! They were trying to get him, not me! We gotta save him!"  
Suddenly, Mario's phone rang. "Hello?" Mario answered.  
"WHERE ARE YOU, MARIO?!" Master Hand yelled. "You said you'd be right back!"  
"We ran into a... little problem."  
"The Serv-bots have a secret weapon?"  
"Yep."  
"You're driving toward it?"  
"Yep."  
Bowser took the phone from Master Hand.  
"Well...SHOOT IT DOWN! Then come home!"  
"Sorry Bowser, but Megaman Volnut's in there! We're going to save him!"  
Master Hand then took the phone back and punched Bowser away.  
"Mario, I swear, if you don't come back here in 3 hours, the newcomers are off the rouster!"  
"WHAT?! Everyone shouted.  
"You can't do that!" Mario said. "Everyone is expecting them to be in the torunament!  
"Got a problem with that? I'll just remove them now!"  
"OH, COME ON!" Mario yelled.  
"It's just like Marvel vs Capcom 3!" Megaman whined.  
"Oh, come on, Megaman." WFT said. "He's not really removing us...right?  
"Yes, I am." Master Hand said.  
"WFT, Megaman,and Villager sat in silence for a couple seconds. Then the three of them calmly climbed out the van (with the nitro still on, by the way) then Megaman shot the giant Serv-bot down with his Megabuster. The Smashers used the Serv-bot as a ramp to smash into Capcom's building, running over a bunch of Serv-bots on theif way to the basement.  
**MEANWHILE, WITH TRON AND VOLNUT...  
"So...** why do you need me anyway? Aside from using me as your personal slave? Volnut asked.  
"Do you know of a person named Master Hand? Tron asked.  
"The founder of Smash Bros?" Volnut wondered. "Because Classic got in that game, along with two other people that I do not know. But why do you care?  
"It's because- Tron started, but the Smashers burst in and aimed all of their weapons at Tron and the surronding Serv-bots.  
"Wait,wait! Let me explain!" Tron said, panicing.  
"Smashers, stand down." Mario said, the fire from his fist disappering.  
"Okay, so as you may know, Master Hand wants to create a army-"  
All the Smashers groaned. "Okay, that's it!" Mario said. He got out his phone and called Luigi.  
"Mario!" Luigi said! "Master Hand has-"  
"Lost it again?" Mario finished.  
"And he-"  
"Took you hostage, and we need to save you all to create a revolution?"  
Luigi had a confused look on his face.  
"I was thinking the same thing." Mario said. "Okay guys. There's only 8 of us, and there's 38 smashers in general. We need double that in order to-  
"Or we go Metal Gear style and save everyone...somehow." Pikachu said.  
"So, we're driving back? Kirby asked.  
"Yeah." Mario said, getting in the front seat, with WFT getting in the drivers seat.  
"So, battle plan: We go in, save the smashers, drive back here, and probably fight a bunch of Master Hands minons. Mario said.  
"That's a pretty good plan, Mario!" WFT said.  
"You know what else is pretty good?" Kirby said.  
_"SQUEEEE-  
_Pikachu then kicked Kirby out the van.  
"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Pikachu said. The van sped away, leaving Kirby.  
Kirby pouted. "I need to stop doing that."

**WHEW! THIS WAS A LONG ONE! CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!**


End file.
